This invention relates generally to door handle assemblies for use with panic exit devices and more particularly to modular door handle assemblies which have redundant dual-action handle return springs which also have a lock detent function.
Currently available door handle assemblies with internal locking require relatively complex locking and unlocking mechanisms with separate springs for handle return and locking functions. They consist of several parts and are spring loaded so that repairs required because of damage due to vandalism or routine wear and tear are often difficult to accomplish without losing or damaging some parts. This increases down time, repair time, and thus the cost of maintenance and repair for buildings employing such locks.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door handle assemblies, and it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of those limitations. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.